La infancia siempre a sido dulce
by X-Suyaraik-X
Summary: ¡4 y 5º!CAP.HECHO!1ºq todo:Aqui son todos los personajes niños.A nami la han trasladado de villa coco a un curso donde encontrará amigos y a los demás como: luffy, robin, zoro, ussop, sanji y chopper...sentirá algo por luffy o por zoro?[Na?]
1. La Separación

**La infancia siempre ha sido dulce**

No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido hacer este fic, de repente estaba toda aburrida y se me ocurrió esto, corrí al computador y lo escribí xD.

Estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más tierno posible, ya que los personajes aquí en este fic, son todos niños entonces me imagine una infancia "adorable" xP, no soy muy buena para hacer cosas tiernas, pero por lo menos intentaré.

One piece es mi anime preferido, nunca eh hecho fics onda de naruto u otros... je, je ... cuando tenga una idea de hacer un fic de ellos, lo haré... pero por ahora haré de one piece... Es muy maldito que el estúpido etcétera lo haya tenido que repetir! Siempre llega al capítulo donde luffy va a unir a chopper a la tripulación... filo, estoy aburriendo a todos con esto que digo, bueno... Chauu!! Gracias por leerme y si ago este fic cómo igual a otro de por allí, sorry, no es mi intención...

Los dejo con mi fic...

**Cap1: La Separación**

(++En villa coco...++)

Como ya saben, es un pueblecito, donde desgraciadamente arlong se había tomado el control, bueno... no hay que fijarnos en eso.

Estaba amaneciendo y las nubes bloqueaban al sol, tristemente era un día gris donde chispeaba y pronto llovería fuertemente.

En una cabaña alejada de todo, una niña pelirroja dormía en su cama muy abrigada, se le veía en su rostro una angustia tremenda, ya que arlong había matado a su madre hace unos pocos días, había invitado a nami a unirse a su diabólica tripulación de tritones, pero nami se rehusó. Arlong le dio un puñado de billetes, pero nami simplemente los agarró y escapó, la perdida de nami para arlong fue terrible, la quería para que dibujara mapas para él, no pensó en perseguirla hasta ahora. Arlong le había dicho a grenzo que no iba a esperar más y que tenía que tenía que tener a nami en su tripulación cuando el sol se pusiera. Grenzo se preocupó demasiado por la pequeña nami, no pensó un segundo más y se dirigió a la casa en donde ella vivía procurando de que ningún tritón lo viera, tocó la puerta y después de un rato, noyiko, la hermana de nami, le abrió la puerta y grenzo entró, se sentó en una silla y le contó brevemente lo sucedido y que tenía que que llevarse a nami lejos.

Noyiko quedó pasmada al saber tan terrible noticia, se quedaría sola y sabía que a nami también le dolería mucho tener que separarse, pero aún así se dirigió a la pieza de nami tratando de parecer calmada, se acercó a nami y le tomó la mano y con la otra le pegaba suavemente.

-Nami... hermana.

-que sucede noyiko? Déjame dormir, quieres? – nami se abrigó más y con sus sábanas se tapó sus orejas.

-nami, tienes que levantarte, tengo que decirte algo o más bien... grenzo te lo tiene que explicar.

-no... tengo sueño... ya te dije!

-vamos! tienes que cooperar – noyiko sollozó un poco y eso hizo que la preocupación de nami despertara.

-que te pasa noyiko?! – nami se sentó rápidamente y abrazó a su hermana.

-nada... ven un rato hermana – noyiko se secaba algunas lágrimas y luego hizo una sonrisa sarcástica para que nami se calmara, la tomó de la mano y le tironeó. Nami se paró y siguió a noyiko que iba a una sala donde grenzo estaba sentado.

-nami – dijo grenzo en cuanto la vio.

-que le pasa a noyiko, grenzo?

-por que nami... – grenzo puso una mano suya en cada hombro de nami – te tenemos que llevar a una isla, lejos del poder de arlong.

-porqué?!! Yo no me quiero ir! – gritó nami atravesándole un nudo en la garganta.

-nami... tienes o arlong te unirá a su tripulación a la fuerza cuando salga el sol y para ello falta a penas unos 5 minutos.

-no y no! No quiero! Tendré que unirme a ellos! – dijo nami agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-te llevaran también y a un lugar peor! Por eso necesitas estar en una isla segura, además que tienes que tener en cuenta de que volverás pronto.

-porqué?! Porqué?!!

-culpa a el maldito de arlong, nosotros nos dolerá mucho que te vayas... pero es lo mejor. Ahora prepárate.

-ven nami – noyiko le tomó la mano a nami con cariño y la llevó a su pieza.

Nami fue ayudada por su hermana y lloraba en silencio. Su hermana la tranquilizaba y en algunos momentos la hacía sacar una pequeña sonrisa recordándole las cosas divertidas que habían hecho juntas.

Mientras que noyiko le hablaba, llenaba la maleta con ropa, dibujos de mapas, recuerdos, un muñeco, algunas fotos de su madre, de ella y de fotos donde todos estaban sonrientemente (X-Suyaraik-X : que pena que todo eso se haya destruido, digo, la felicidad '( ).

En fin... cuando noyiko terminó de armar la maleta, salió afuera y se la entregó a grenzo. El con al otra mano tomó la mano pequeña de nami y ella a su vez tomaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

Caminaron en dirección al norte. Después de un rato ya estaban en el muelle don de había un bote pequeño ya que era lo único que tenían por ahora.

Empezó a llover fuertemente y la neblina del mar se hizo más densa facilitando la huida.

Grenzo puso la maleta en el bote y tomó a nami en brazos para que no armara algún problema. Pero no funcionó, cuando grenzo piso el barco, iba todo bastante bien, pero cuando quitó la cuerda del palo que lo sostenía para que el barco no se fuera, nami rompió a llorar amargamente, corrió a tirarse al mar, pero grenzo la detuvo.

El barco empezó a desplazarse rápidamente y poco a poco noyiko no se veía, tan sólo una sombra que movía la mano débilmente.

-Noyikoooo!! – gritó nami llorando aún.

-Namiiii!! Ya verás que estarás acá pronto! Hasta ahora no te olvides de mi!! Te quiero demasiadooo!! Buen viaje! – Gritó noyiko llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, pero esa no era una sonrisa sarcástica – "_nami estará mejor, lo sé" - _después de eso dio media vuelta y cabizbaja se fue.

Después de unas horas nami se empezó a alegrar poco a poco, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en su hermana, era todo lo que tenía, a su madre la había matado arlong al frente de sus ojos y eso fue un trauma terrible para ella, en cuanto recordaba eso, lloraba hasta la última lágrima y tanto fue la angustia que se quedó dormida profundamente en un extremo del bote.

Cuando despertó, había llegado a una sala. Grenzo la tenía en brazos y esperaba a alguien, nami sólo se quedó tranquila pensando nuevamente en su hermana, en su mama y en su querido pueblo. Todos la querían tanto, su hermana la apoyaba en los momentos más difíciles y el tenerse el uno para otras era su pacto y lo mejor. Al separarlas ese pacto se rompió y el corazón de nami se hundió en pena.

Pero pensó el que las separen era un sacrificio que tenía que pagar por su propio bien.

-Nami... estas despierta? – se oyó la voz de grenzo.

-si.

-bien... pues lo que te diré será rápido – grenzo la tomó y la dejo parada en el suelo – tengo que dejarte en este curso, te cuidaran muy bien y como dentro de una semana te iré a buscar o en cuanto arlong se haya ido.

Cuídate mucho.

-porqué tan rápida la despedida? – nami estaba sin ánimo para gritar.

-por que si no llego rápidamente, arlong se dará cuenta de que me eh escapado contigo y te iría a buscar.

Eso y punto, ahora... te quiero mucho, cuídate – grenzo le acarició la cabeza dulcemente y la empujó por las espaldas suavemente.

Nami caminó cabizbaja y muy deprimida.

Un niño con sombrero de paja y con una polera de ancla, pasaba por ahí distraído. Nami chocó contra él y cayó, lamentablemente nami estaba muy sensible y se puso a llorar.

-no! No! No! No te pongas a llorar! Perdón! – dijo el pequeño de luffy sin resultado alguno – por favor no llores! No! Quieres que me ponga a llorar yo también?!

-no! – dijo nami llorando.

-pero entonces no hagas eso, mírame un segundo.

Nami levantó la cabeza sin fuerzas y vio la cara de luffy sonrientemente, eso la dejó atónita y callada.

-Ves? Así estas mejor... y yo creo que... – dijo luffy tomando un mechón de la chasquilla de nami y con la otra mano otro mechón ya que nami tenía todo su pelo al frente de la cara y luffy se los echó para atrás sosteniéndolos – que te verías mejor con pinchesitos (piches, colet, etc...) ya que estás con todos tu pelo en la cara... te verías más bonita de lo que eres ja, ja – luffy sonrió dulcemente y nami se sonrojó u poco, con esa cara y sonrisa, hizo que nami sonriera, sentía felicidad y cariño al verlo.

-Ves?! Ya estas muuucho mejor! Ven, seamos amigos – luffy estiró su brazo mostrando la palma de su mano abierta para que nami la tomara, ella la agarró con gusto y luffy la levantó, se rió dulcemente y nami también, luffy notó que nami tenía una lágrima y se la secó con cuidado.

-me... me llamo nami – dijo tímidamente nami.

- y yo Money. D luffy o más bien... luffy. Ven te mostraré a los demás – luffy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – para que te animes más, ahora vamos.

Luffy y nami se fueron tomados de la mano felizmente, se veía que se había encontrado una relación de cariño,

Grenzo que había visto todo, quedó conmovido, se sonrío y pensó: _-" si que nami estará feliz ahí... ya no estaré preocupado por ella" _

Después de eso se marchó.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Y bien? que les pareció? Lo encuentro tierno... y ojala que les haya gustado, **

**No eh hecho segundo capítulo... pero necesito que me digan si quieren **

**Que haga uno... además, me costaría por que no se me ocurre nada para el**

**Segundo capítulo **

**Bueno... si hay más de 8 o 10 rewis, haré un segundo capítulo con mucho gusto...**

**Hasta pronto! Chauuu **

**X-Suyaraik-X **


	2. Las Amistades

**Las Amistades**

Por los reviews que me dejaron, quise hacer un segundo capítulo, en esta "infancia" van a haber toques leves de LuNa por que uno me pidió...

Me encanta hacer fics como estos, y ojala que a ustedes también le guste este capítulo como el otro.

El primero era de pena pero este va a tener ternura y algunos problemas... ya que dos personas se enamoran de nami y creo que suponen quienes son... bueno... sí, uno es luffy... pero el otro puede ser como sanji, zoro o ussop.

0o Romance leve/Humor o0

Luffy y nami entraron de la mano a un pasillo, nami caminaba con desconfianza y luffy la hacía reír para que pudiera sacar fuerzas, pero aún así, nami estaba con pena y no era fácil para ella olvidarse de su hermana.

Luffy empujó una puerta y avanzó, entraron a una sala en donde habían 8 pupitres (escritorios se encuentran en las salas de clases) y 3 niños estaban sentados en sus pupitres.

Al frente de la sala, hacía un pizarrón con algunos dibujos a tiza, a la izquierda hacía un escritorio más largo y grande, era para la maestra, habían 3 ventanales grandes donde la luz penetraba, se veían a través de ellas un patio con columpios, un posón de arena, una casa grande de muñecas, algunos juguetes dispersados y juegos grandes donde los niños podían escalar, tirarse, etc... El patio estaba rodeado de flores violetas y rosadas lo cual hacía que tuviese un aspecto divertido para los niños.

En fin... en la clase habían 2 filas, y en cada fila habían 2 pupitres unidos. Un niño estaba sentado en el primer pupitre para poder poner atención. El niño tenía la nariz puntiaguda y un peinado alocado, era moreno, su pelo era de color negro y tenía un pañuelo negro con un cráneo en su cabeza, sus ojos eran negros, su polera era blanca y tenía unos pantalones cafés sostenidos por una faja verde, en su bolsillo tenía una honda (juguete de dos extremos con una liga atada para disparar objetos) y silbaba como si nada pasara.

Otro niño estaba sentado arriba del pupitre de una niña. Ella tenía su pelo negro azabache y le llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía los ojos negros y por alrededor eran verdes. Se vestía con una polera lila y una falda morada que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

El niño era rubio, su piel era bastante clara, tenía su ojo izquierdo tapado por su pelo, su polera era blanca, tenía pantalones azules y ceja crespa.

Simplemente el niño no estaba más que admirando a la niña y siendo lisonjero, parece que tiene el chip del coqueteo instalado, mientras que sólo la niña lo miraba a veces con cara de agotamiento y a veces le sonreía entretenida.

En otro pupitre había un renito de nariz azul, tenía unos pantalones cortos color rojo opaco, en su cabeza habían dos de sus pelos levantados y eso le daba un aspecto de ternura.

El pequeño de luffy no tenía su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, sólo tenía el sombrero de Shanks que se lo había dado hace 3 días atrás, como dije antes, tenía una polera de ancla, unos pantalones azules que le tapaban sólo las rodillas y tenía unas sandalias. Su pelo era negro y sus ojos también, era moreno y tenía un buen sentido del humor.

Por último, nami estaba con vestido verde claro y en algunos extremos eran de color verde más oscuro, tenía sandalias y despedía un olor a naranjas.

-aquí es nami... – dijo luffy mostrándole una silla para que se sentara – donde estarás... no te preocupes, nadie aquí es malo.

-supongo que no tendrían – nami se sentó y luffy se sentó al lado de ella ya que había un pupitre unido al otro – quien es el narigón? – nami lo señaló.

-es mi amigo ussop y ese renito de allá – luffy lo apuntó – es chopper y también es mi amigos, en realidad... los dos son mis mejores amigos y los demás sólo amigos ja, ja.

-y ese quién es? – nami apuntó al niño rubio.

-es sólo sanji, es muy enamoradizo.

Sanji al escuchar su nombre, se dio vuelta para mirar quien lo había nombrado y tal fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con una niña tan linda y dulce cómo nami que salió corriendo donde ella y la tomó de las manos.

-eres muy linda! – a sanji se le pusieron los ojos de corazones.

-tu crees eso? – nami se sonrojó y luffy al notar que se sonrojó nami por eso, se puso celoso.

-si!! eres muy bella! De que muñequería saliste?

-ves a lo que te digo nami? Es muuuy enamoradizo ja, ja – se burló luffy.

-tú cállate -.-. – lo amenazó sanji con un puño.

-yo no salí de ninguna muñequería, soy... huérfana.

-huérfana?! Que pena! Pero yo también lo soy, sólo me cuida un capitán pirata que me dejó aquí por mi carácter por las mujeres -.-. , pero bueno... somos compatibles!!

-que es eso? – dijo nami dudosa.

-que tenemos algo de relación!! – nami se sonrío al ver que sanji era muy optimista y simpático.

-yo también soy huérfano, me cuida una amiga y antes una amigo llamado Shanks. Aquí parece que todos somos huérfanos, ussop lo es, sólo tiene a su papá, chopper también es huérfano, a él lo abandonaron y a robin, que es esa niña – luffy la apuntó y ella no se dio cuenta ya que estaba leyendo – también es completamente huérfana, ya que con sus poderes tuvo que derrotar a la navy, quedó libre y se escapó aquí.

-aaah... y que se hace aquí? – dijo nami encogida de hombros.

-estudiar... pero sólo en esta hora princesa, después vamos afuera a jugar, después de nuevo clases más cortas, luego vamos a una sala a comer y tenemos toda la tarde libre después haciendo lo que queramos, yendo al patio o quedándonos en nuestras habitaciones. Eso... ahora te llevo a tu trono? No te sientes con él – sanji miró con cara de burla a luffy y el sólo frunció el seño, sanji hizo una reverencia y la tomó de la mano llevándola a otro pupitre.

-no puedo... estoy con luffy, lo siento mucho – lo paró nami.

-no me prefieres a mi mejor?

-no prefiero a nadie, otro día puede ser?

-nami tiene razón, sanji, yo le pedí primero – dijo luffy agarrándole la mano a nami y llevándola a su pupitre anterior.

-pero yo fui segundo! Y los segundos siempre ganan!

-eso es falso sanji – dijo robin sin parar de leer su libro.

-pero robin...

-siéntate a mi lado, la maestra ya va a llegar y sabes que no le gusta que estemos peleando y diciendo mentiras.

-yo no digo mentiras... sólo digo lo que creo que es verdad – dijo sanji sentándose amurrado en el pupitre del lado del pupitre de robin.

No había pasado más de un segundo cuando la maestra de repente abre la puerta delicadamente, camina abrazada a dos libros, los dejó en su escritorio y suspiró, se puso al frente y quien más que era? Nuestra amiga de pelo celeste, vivi, sonrientemente saludó a todos los niños con amabilidad.

Se escuchó el timbre de las 9:00, y nami se asustó tanto que por impulso se cayó de la silla, nadie se rió, por suerte. Vivi se acercó a ella y la levantó con delicadeza.

-estás bien...? – dijo vivi esperando el nombre de la pequeña pelirroja.

-nami.

-entonces... estas bien nami?

-si... gracias – dijo con vergüenza.

-que tal nami si les cuentas a todos sobre tu vida?

-esque yo...

-vamos! no seas tímida, aquí nadie se va a burlar de ti.

-eso creo... pero... – nami miró a luffy y él le asintió la cabeza como diciéndole: "yo se que puedes, vamos!"

-pero...?

-está bien.

-bien... ven nami – la maestra la tomó de la mano y la dirigió al frente, vivi se puso detrás de ella y puso una mano en cada hombro de nami – cuéntanos sobre tu familia, hermanas o hermanos, lo que te gusta... lo que sea.

-pues... yo vivo en villa coco, vivía con mi hermana, noyiko, y mi mamá... pero un día llegó un pirata malo llamado arlong – al escuchar ese nombre, todos pusieron cara de atónitos – nos cobró plata por cada persona y mi mamá tenía plata para pagarnos sólo a nosotras y por eso... – a nami le cayeron algunas lágrimas – por eso arlong mató a mi mamá al frente de mis ojos – nami no aguantó más y se puso a llorar, vivi la abrazó y los demás corrieron para verla y para consolarla.

-ya nami... tranquila – dijo vivi dulcemente.

-nami! Nami! No llores! – dijeron sanji y luffy.

-todos vayan a sus asientos, luffy acompañará a nami al baño – dijo vivi. Todos se sentaron de nuevo, pero de repente un niño peliverde entró de golpe, parecía estar soñoliento, bostezó y se refregó los ojos con sus manos.

Después miró a nami seriamente. Se fijó que estaba lagrimeando pero lo ignoró.

Vivi se acercó a él furiosa:

-Zoro ya te eh dicho que no puedes llegar tan tarde! No puedes quedarte dormido.

-Lo sé, pero es muy difícil.

-Pues intenta de poner un despertador y por lo menos apagarlo y levantarte.

-lo intentaré – dijo zoro un aire sarcástico. Se sentó en su pupitre y puso sus manos en cada mejilla, cerró los ojos y pensó en cualquier cosa.

Nami al ver a zoro, pensó que era un niño atractivo ç, que valía la pena conocerlo y ser amiga de él.

Parece que tan solo con verlo, se había enamorado.

Luffy miró a nami, pero ella estaba muy distraída mirando a zoro. Luffy se apenó al ver que se fijaba solo en el tonto de zoro y que se sonrojaba cuando zoro lanzaba una sonrisa al pensar algo bueno en sus pensamientos.

Luffy tomó la mano la mano de nami y ella reaccionó, siguió a luffy al baño y se lavó la cara. Él la consolaba y le secaba algunas lágrimas para que se fijara más en el y para que lo quisiera más.

(++Cuando volvieron++)

Se sentaron en sus pupitres. Nami seguía mirando a zoro y no pescaba a luffy. Él se puso muy triste y dejó de hablarle a nami para que no se sintiera peor.

Zoro notaba que nami lo miraba y se sentía incómodo pero igual sentía pena y una pequeña pizca de dulzura por ella.

Las horas transcurrían, ussop y sanji se aburrían mucho. Chopper y Robin que eran los más aplicados en el curso, ponían mucha atención.

Luffy se distraía a veces y de ves en cuando volteaba para ver a zoro con el seño fruncido.

Nami se entretenía viendo a zoro y no dejaba de pensar en él.

De repente sonó el timbre y salen todos corriendo. Salieron al patio y empezaron a jugar.

Robin estaba sentada en un columpio y sanji la empujaba por la espalda para darle vuelo.

Chopper, ussop y luffy se perseguían, escalaban los árboles y jugaban a ser piratas ya que luffy seguía con el sueño de encontrar one piece y ser rey de los piratas.

Luffy miraba de ves en cuando a nami con preocupación ya que estaba sentada sola en un banco. Pero ella sólo le sonreía para que no se preocupara.

Zoro dormía, pero después se despertó y el bullido del trío de tontos no lo dejaba dormir nuevamente, por eso sintió curiosidad por nami y se acercó a ella para poder conocerla.

A nami le latió el corazón rápidamente y miró a otro lado roja de vergüenza y nervio.

Zoro solo se sentó al lado de ella y la miró con curiosidad.

-hola... tu quien eres? No te había visto.

-yo... s-si... me trasladaron de villa coco para este curso – nami lo miró con una cara coqueta.

-entiendo... eres... bonita... no te lo habían dicho? Nunca digo esto... pero es un caso especial... – dijo zoro frunciendo el seño.

-tu encuentras? – a nami le brillaron los ojos.

-este... si

-ja, ja, ja, que amorosooo!! – nami se lanzó contra él y lo abrazó.

Luffy notó la escena y su sangre hirvió de furia, paró de correr y se acercó a zoro indignado, le salía humo por las narices y en los ojos tenía llamas gigantes. Nunca se había sentido tan enrabiado. Miró a zoro y no pensó un minuto más y sacó a nami de él fácilmente, la dejó botada en l piso y luffy se tiró encima de zoro y comenzó una desastrosa pelea.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**:0000** **luffy!! Ten un poco de paciencia!! Nami ya volverá contigo! **

**Jajaja, no me pueden decir que a ustedes no les daría rabia que la persona que les gusta se tiré encima de alguien a quien le interesa muucho... Verdad que tengo razón? XDDD**

**Bueno... eso no importa ahora, me falta el tercer capítulo y como dije en un review... sorry, me tendrán que esperar para el tercer capítulo porque recién llegué de viña y tenía preparado este por cualquier cosa...**

**Adiós!!**

**Los quiere mucho X-Suyaraik-X u **

**Bye** – **Bye!! **

**PD: ya estoy preparando el tercer capítulo! Tengan paciencia! **


	3. ¿A quién Elegir?

**¿A quién elegir?**

Aquí yo estando yo haciendo el tercer capítulo para este fic.

Bueno...si, les encuentro toda la razón de que luffy es tierno celoso... creo yo xD, jajaja me esta yendo muy bien en este fic... tengo varios rewies.

Los dejo con mi fic de One Piece siendo toodos niños jeje.

Luffy con su rabia tremenda, le pegaba con sus puños en la cabeza del peliverde. Zoro no tuvo más opción que empujarlo pero luffy se volvió a tirar encima de él y no dejó que lo empujara, se agarró de los hombros de zoro y é con sus piernas le pegaba en el estómago, pero cómo luffy era de goma, no le dolía en absoluto esos golpes.

Nami se había parado rápidamente y estaba llorando por la escena, les gritaba que para pero ninguno le hacía caso. Ellos se seguían pegando, haciéndose heridas, y sacándose un poco de sangre.

Nami se desesperaba más que nunca, tomó la mano de luffy y avanzó para atrás para que luffy saliera de encima de zoro, pero al tirar con fuerzas, se le estiró el brazo a luffy y ella quedó atónita. Se quedó un buen rato así y luffy la miraba con cara de: "nami... no... no tienes porqué creer que soy algún mounstro" nami tiritaba y más lagrimas salían por sus ojos. Soltó la mano de luffy y salió corriendo.

Sanji cuando vio a nami así, corrió hacia ella y robin lo siguió.

Zoro se indignó mucho al ver que luffy había hecho llorar a nami por esa pelea, lo cual hizo que le diera el impulso de pegarle en la mejilla, luffy cayó al pasto y se quedó ahí llorando y tocando su mejilla con sus dos manos. Lloraba por rabia y pena, no por dolor.

Zoro lo miró con el seño fruncido y notó que todo el pleito que había hecho luffy, era porque sentía un celo tremendo al ver que nami lo había abrazado. Pero él no iba a dejar que luffy se entrometiera en su camino. Se había enamorado de nami y no sabía porqué, si tenía que pelear por ella... lo haría aunque le costara la vida.

Luffy lloraba y respiraba agitadamente. Su antebrazo le estaba tapando sus ojos y con su mano le estaba pegando al piso sin fuerzas. Estaba agobiado.

-No tienes porqué sufrir por ella, déjala escoger – le dijo zoro con tono amenazador.

-tu no digas nada... eres... eres un niño infeliz! No... No seas malo y deja a nami... yo la quiero y... y ella tiene que estar conmigo... cueste... cueste lo que cueste – luffy ya no daba más.

-no digas tonterías... ella es mía ja, ja, ja... no te preocupes, igual va a ser tu amiga – zoro también estaba cansado y muy sucio al igual que luffy. Los dos eran un desastre. ¿Qué le dirían a la maestra? Los dos tendrían que irse castigados, que iban a saber ellos? Lo mejor era ir a lavarse la cara y heridas.

Zoro fue a la enfermería y lo curaron... luffy en cambio se fue al baño y se curó el solo pero chopper que estaba acompañándolo con ussop, le dijo que era mejor que él lo curara, ya que sabía un poco de medicina.

Le hizo unas curaciones y quedó bien... menos su ropa que estaba negra, llena de polvo y con una mancha de sangre muy leve.

Luffy le dio las gracias y les dijo que por favor no lo acompañaran, quería estar solo. Después se fue cabizbajo caminando sin ningún rumbo al cual llegar.

(++En la escena de nami...++)

Nami había corrido un buen rato. Sanji y robin corrían también a la siga suya gritándole que parara para que la consolaran pero ella sólo negaba con la cabeza y gritaba que no. Después de un rato cayó abatida al suelo, Sanji y robin se preocuparon y cuando estuvieron junto a ella, la levantaron con delicadeza, notaron que estaba desmayada y la dejaron con su espalda contra un tronco de árbol. La miraron por mucho tiempo y nunca despertaba. Suspiraban de aburrimiento y de preocupación. Cuando vieron que luffy caminaba completamente cabizbajo cerca de ellos, se miraron entre ellos y robin le asintió la cabeza a sanji diciéndole como: "claro! Buena idea! Dejemos que él se quede con ella y que la consuele cuando despierte".

Sanji entendió exactamente eso y cuando se pararon, notaron que nami empezó a quejarse y a temblarle los ojos ya que los iba a abrir. Robin le tomó la mano a sanji y corrió con él donde luffy, en seguida luffy notó que corrían donde él y levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Sanji puso su brazo en el cuello de luffy y le apuntó con su otra mano a nami.

-vamos amigo! Anda donde ella ahora ¡ya! Se va a despertar y le...

-puedes explicar todo – dijo robin cortándole la palabra a sanji.

-gracias por decirlo tú -.-. – dijo sanji.

-de nadaaa nn... ahora vamos! – dijo robin corriendo y sanji siguiéndola – anda luffy!! Nosotros sabemos que puedes con ella!

-pero yo...

-amigoo!! Tu puedes... te dejo a nami ya que tengo a otra geisha y niña para mi ja, ja, ja – dijo sanji mirando coquetamente a robin pero ella al verlo tan atolondrado, miró hacia otro lado con una venita levantada, cerrando sus ojos y causando que sus cejas tiritaran de indignación.

-intentaré – dijo luffy viendo a nami muy preocupado, pero se acercó a ella lentamente.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, se sentó y la abrazó con delicadeza, con una de sus manos le acarició la cabeza y después de un buen rato, nami abrió los ojos de golpe.

Vio a su amigo de goma que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa melancólica.

A nami le tiritaron los ojos y nuevas lágrimas salieron silenciosamente.

-luffy!! – dijo nami abrazándolo con fuerzas.

-nami! Ya no te preocupes! Esa pelea fue un error mío! Y te juro por nuestra amistad que nunca va a suceder de nuevo porque yo...

-porqué te tiraste contra él – le dijo nami interrumpiéndole y sonaba raramente tranquila pero con una voz decaída.

-esque... yo... necesitas saberlo urgente? – dijo luffy con el seño fruncido y sonrojado.

-si... algún problema niño de goma? – nami sonó enojada.

-no creas que soy raro por estírame! Esque comí una fruta del diablo... las conoces?

-si, si... tu fruta se llama creo que...

-gomu gomu – le interrumpió luffy con una gran sonrisa que hizo que nami cambiara de una nami amurrada con una cara enojada a una nami alegre que también sonrió dulcemente.

-en fin... no cambiemos el tema!! Por qué te tiraste encima de zoro?

-no te lo puedo decir, nami – luffy cortó una flor distraídamente.

-vamos luffy!! Cuenta – dijo nami con una cara de perrito amurrado que pensó que podría funcionarle.

-pero nami... no quiero que sepas – dijo luffy sonrojando.

-dímelo y punto!! Que tan malo puede ser? A caso... eres un cobarde?! – nami miró a luffy con cara de desafío.

-claro que noo!!! Pero... me de nervio decírtelo.

-huy! Los hombres siempre son así -.-" – dijo nami parándose y yéndose.

-no!! Ya!! Te lo diré – luffy le tomó la mano a nami y la tiró contra él. Nami quedó tocándose frente con frente con luffy. Los dos sonrojaron demasiado y luffy tartamudeó – esque... na-nami yo... tu... esque... – luffy no podía decir nada – me tiré encima de zoro... porque... porque... tu... me... me gustas mucho ¡listo! – luffy infló sus mejillas y frunció el seño. La flor que había cortado antes, se la puso en la mano de nami delicadamente. Nami quedó estupefacta por la declaración, se sonrojo más de lo normal y después de un rato sonrió dulcemente, lo tomó de las manos y lo miró fijamente. Luffy estaba sorprendido, nami empezó a acercarse pero no quiso darle un beso, por eso sólo le dio un beso en la frente largo para que luffy no se sintiera mal ya que a nami... igual le seguía gustando un poco zoro ya que luffy era también muy atractivo para ella.

-Bien... eres muy tierno al declararte, yo también te quiero un montón pero... no sé si me gustas... ahora me tengo que ir, chaito luffyto nn – nami sacudió su mano delicadamente y dulcemente diciendo como un "adiós" , después se fue corriendo y luffy fue contemplándola con admiración y con impresión.

-Eso estuvo de lujo!!! Si!! ja, ja, ja, ja!!! Toma eso zoro ja, ja, ja, ja!!!!- se rió luffy saltando de un lado a otro.

**X-Suyaraik-X :** dejemos al contento e ilusionado de luffy por allí, tan despistado que esta que choca con todo y chopper y ussop no tienen ni idea de lo que le pasa, solo lo siguen jaja.

Bueno... vamos con zoro.

(++En la escena de Zoro++)

Zoro estaba posado en el tronco de un árbol descansando como siempre, tenía que recuperar fuerzas y calmarse por lo que había paso entre él y luffy ¿cómo tan idiota luffy? Se repetía, no podía dejar de pensar en que nami le gustaba y que luffy era un entrometido que solo quería molestarlo ¿Qué haría? Pensó que lo mejor era declararse a ella y ¡exacto! Lo haría, quizás al declarase ella caería a sus pies más enamorada que nunca. Era un plan perfecto, pensaba él, claramente cuando la viera se declararía y acto seguido... serían una parejita feliz.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de maldad, nami pasaba por ahí y zoro no se había dado cuenta. Ella se acercó cautelosa y puso sus manos en las rodillas de zoro y se acercó a la cara del peliverde lo más que pudo. Después de un rato zoro abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sorpresa, se puso rojo como tomate y nami al ver eso se empezó a reír. Zoro la ignoró enojado pero... bueno... no tenía que enojarse con ella.

Nami se sentó de rodillas y zoro también, los dos se miraban fijamente.

-ho-hola nami – tartamudeó zoro.

-hola!!! Como has estado mi querido amigo?

-yo? Pues... supongo que bien – zoro sonrió.

-me alegro. Y no te preocupes por la pelea que tuviste con luffy... solo son celos de él.

-hmpf... que idiota, no tiene porqué ser así.

-ya que importa?! Olvídalo – dijo nami guiñándole un ojo.

-yo te tengo que decir algo importante, nami... pero me costará mucho – zoro miró a otro lado.

-no mires para otro lado! Odio cuando hacen eso para no avergonzarse, ya... no importa... que quieres? – nami le giró la cabeza.

-esque tengo que confesarte algo...

-confesarte de algo? De qué? – nami pensó: " ay no! No puede declararse al igual que luffy! Que ago? Me gustan mucho los dos ahora que lo pienso... estoy muerta ToT "

-esque... yo – zoro la tomo de las manos y la miró fijamente.

-yo... – dijo nami para que zoro hablara de una vez.

-te lo diré rápido... me gustas mucho! – zoro tiró las manos de nami con fuerza y eso lo hizo a propósito para poder besarla. A continuación, pasó y nami quedó pasmada, no sabía que hacer ¿zoro besándolo? ¡¡Que ascoo!! Nami no pensó un segundo más y lo empujó con fuerzas.

-que asqueroso eres!! Podías haberte declarado sin haberme besado!! – nami se paró rápidamente para correr.

-no nami!! Lo siento!! No!! Por favor entiéndeme!!

-entenderte que cosa?? No me beses!! Que ascooo!! Soy muy chica... además ya no sé si me gustas! Encuentro que eres muy directo y enojón, a comparación de luffy, el es alegre y le da lo mismo lo que le haga el igual siempre sigue sonriendo.

-ya no te gusto? – zoro se asustó.

-nunca eh dicho eso!! Dije que tal vez!! Ahora déjame! – nami se fue corriendo a mas no poder y cabizbaja para no ver nada, sólo quería desaparecer, ¿Cómo podía zoro besarla? Eso lo encontraba insólito! Eso no lo encontraba ni lo más mínimo de tierno ¡eso era para personas mayores! No para personas como ella!

Corrió y corrió, aún no sonaba el timbre y para ello faltaba poco, vio una roca gigante y se puso detrás de ella para reflexionar de todo lo que había pasado.

Se sentó agobiada y se abrazó sus piernas con fuerzas, su cabeza la metió entre ellas y se quedó allí.

-"_luffy... zoro... ¿Qué ago con ustedes? Los dos me han inundado el corazón de puro amor... ¿Qué más se podría pedir? Pero... a cual elegir? Los encuentro muy atractivo!! Ya no se que hacer! Me vuelven loca! _

_Zoro me a besado y eso lo eh encontrado horroroso y asqueroso, je, je rima nn, ¡alto, no me tengo que distraer! En fin... que ago?? Mi vida es un desastreeee!! No doy más y si sigo con esto pueden los dos hasta matarse y yo llorar y llorar por ellos! Tendré que elegir a uno y se acabó... pero es muy difícil la situación._

_Luffy es muy alegre, optimista, cariñoso, cálido, honesto, simpático y muy tierno! Me trataría muy bien y seríamos muy felices cómo una parejita chica. Lo quiero demasiado! No sé que haría sin él, el me a ayudado mucho en este día con mis problemas, siempre me soporta y su respuesta es una sonrisa y actos amorosos y tiernos. La primera vez que lo vi, lo encontré un idiota por haberme tirado, pero al ver que se preocupó por mi y que me secó lágrimas y que fue el primer niño que me decía "te verías más linda de lo que eres".Es mucho para mi._

_En cuanto a zoro, es muy atractivo, se le notan sus músculos todavía no tan desarrollados, pero cuando sea grande... si que sería musculoso y guapo para mi!!! Podría quedarme con él... pero es como serio y no me hace reír y a veces no me siento cómoda con el, encuentro lindo que exprese sus sentimientos, pero con un beso no... Que ago?! No estoy de humor para pensar en dejarlo botado a el o a luffy._

_Bueno... pensaré un poco más..._

(++Pasaron mucho minutos++)

-ya sé!!! Ya tomé la dedición!! Ja, ja, y al otro le diré dulcemente que no lo quiero... pero ni pensarlo lo dejaré mal!! Quiero ser amigo de él aunque el otro me guste más. No sé lo que será de ellos y tampoco no sé que pasará conmigo... pero sé que seré muy feliz iré a desrícelos ahora ya! – nami corrió felizmente preguntándole a sanji, robin y chopper ¿Dónde estaba zoro y luffy? Sanji le dijo que zoro estaba en el árbol viejo.

Y chopper le dijo que luffy estaba en el huerto cortando unas flores con entusiasmo.

-¡¡¡Gracias!!! Se lo agradezco!!! Chao!! Los tengo que ver y decirles algo – nami corrió por un camino de arena de playa donde la iba a dirigir al niño que sería el afortunado de saber: "Que lo quería y que le gustaba demasiado".

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Jajajaja** **tercer capítulo hecho y me falta el cuarto, ¡no se preocupen que ya va a salir! Pero por mientras los dejo con este para que no se aburran de esperar. **

**Ojala que les haya gustado, y supongo que los dejaré metidos ya que creo que quisieran saber quién será el "amado" de nami **

**Jajaja** **alguien se imaginaba que zoro iba a llegar a taanto con un beso?? Puede que si como pueden que no xD , bueno... no se preocupen que haré en seguida el cuarto capítulo!! Estará bastante bueno, nami se declarará y habrán unas cositas que prometerán jejeje no se las voy a decir! Esperen al cuarto capítulo!!! Tengan paciencia!!! **

**Chauuu!!**

**Se despide cariñosamente:**

**X-Suyaraik-X **

**Gracias por sus rewies, me han gustado mucho y espero que también me pongan más. Ahora si... Chaitoo!! BeSoS nnU**


	4. El Corazón se rompe con Violencia

**El Corazón se rompe con Violencia**

**Quizás muchos de los que me han puesto rewies me maten por este fic... ¡¡porfa no se enojen!! En el segundo fic que harén todo se mejorara y yo creo que todos quedaran feliz jajaja, bueno, diré lo mismo que deje en un review:**

"_**Que este fic terminará en el cuarto o quinto fic, pero no se desanimen porque después haré otro fic ya que en este "la infancia siempre a sido dulce" son todos niños y en el segundo fic... todos son grandes y no puedo poner en este fic que de un día para otro se vuelvan grandes jeje nñ"**_

**Eso nomás... Los dejo con mi fic, Chauu!!! ****nn ojala que les guste**

Nami corría entusiasmada. Ya quería decirle a él que lo quería demasiado y le iba a pedir perdón por todas las cosas malas que le había hecho.

Caminaba tan encandilada (fascinada) que veía flores cayendo a su alrededor y no se había fijado que él (de ahí van a ver quien es jaja n.ñ).

Cuando él noto que ella se acercaba, su corazón se alteró y quedó parado esperándola ¿Qué le iba a decir nami? ¿o esque sólo va a pasar por allí? ¿Qué querrá? Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

Nami se acercaba más y él se emocionaba más, sopló el viento tibio de la tarde y el olor de nami llegó hasta él, lo olió con ganas y notó que el olor de nami eran las naranjas.

Nami de repente despertó de sus "sueños" y lo vio. Tan quieto, tan lindo, tan tierno con su mirada solemne, con su cuerpo moreno, le gustaba todo a nami. Disfrutaba verlo y no dudo un segundo y corrió hacia él.

-Zooooorooooo!!

Zoro se asustó, retrocedió un pie atrás pero nami ya había llegado y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Zoro no entendía nada... se suponía que debería estar enojada él.

-Zoro! Lo siento! Eres tu él que me gusta. No importa qué tan enojón eres, no me interesa que tan directo eres, me da lo mismo si eres serio. Pero yo te veo muy alegre.

-a-a sí? – tartamudeó zoro.

-si... eh visto cuando estas con ussop y chopper. Tu te ríes por las tonteras que hacen y no te ríes sarcásticamente. Me encantaría hacer una parejita contigo...

-Enserio?!!! – le interrumpió zoro.

-si!! Pero eso si... ¡¡SIN BESOS!! – nami sacó la lengua y movió su cabeza rápidamente.

-por qué no? – se desanimó zoro.

-somos muy chicos! Entiende! Además...

(++...El timbre para entrar a clases sonó...++)

-Además que cuando se seamos más grandes podríamos pololear y todo... darnos besos... lo que tu quieras!!! – nami sonaba entusiasmada.

-Claro!! Ya seremos grandes! Falta poco! Por lo menos esperar 8 años... ya que yo tengo 11 y tu 10. Entonces cuando pasen los 8 años, yo tendré 19 y tu 18 – zoro agarró la mano de nami y la empezó a guiar a la sala de clases.

-ja, ja, ja parece que ya tienes todo planeado cuando seamos grandes – nami le sonrió.

-claro, para todo hay que estar preparado – zoro también le sonrió.

-tienes toda la razón.

-Lo sé – zoro puso una sonrisa sarcástica y una cara rara para que nami se riera.

-ja, ja, ja, no pongas esa cara ja, ja, ja, pareces pavo ja, ja, ja.

-Tu crees? Ja, ja, ja, ja, yo creo que tienes cara de princesa.

-Gracias que amoroso! Como la otra vez que te dije ja, ja. Vamos a ser una pareja muy feliz... no crees? – nami lo abrazó.

-supongo que si, no hay nada que nos separe – zoro también la abrazó con dulzura.

Ustedes creen puede ser todo es algo muy tierno... Pero es lo peor, luffy está sufriendo mucho. Luffy estaba al frente de la "parejita" escuchando todo, tenía unas flores en su mano y se las iba a dar a nami... ¿pero ahora para que? Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y sentía una angustia que le pesaba el corazón. Quedó paralizado por la desilusión. Juraba él que nami también lo quería y que también ella le gustaba a él, pero no... Se había equivocado.

-¡¡¡¡ESTO ME PASA POR ILUSO!!!! – gritó luffy con fuerzas.

Nami alzó la cabeza rápidamente y al mirar a luffy allí, con lágrimas que no paraban de caer, que estaba sufriendo mucho, que tiritaba por pena, que le habían roto el corazón, se separó de zoro de un empujón y quedó parada, se acercó un poco a luffy que estaba alejado a unos 2 metros y medios más o menos. Nami caminó dos pasos pero luffy alzó su mano y le mostró la palma de su mano como significado: "no te acerques". Nami paró y quedó herida al igual que luffy.

-Lu-luffy... – fueron las palabras de nami.

-por qué? por qué?! por qué me ilusionas así y ... – luffy lloraba amargamente.

-Luffy... yo... no llores por favor! Recuerda lo que me dijiste: "no llores! Quieres que también me ponga a llorar?"

-me acuerdo... – dijo luffy tranquilamente - ¡¡¡¡PERO DE UNA AMIGA VERDADERA!! LLORA SI QUIERES!! A MI ME DA IGUAL!! ME HAS ROTO EL CORAZÓN!!! – luffy cambió su tono agradable a uno que grita con fuerzas, con angustia y con rabia.

-Luffy, amigo...

-¡¡¡no me digas así!!! – luffy tiró las flores y cayeron a los pies de nami, después corrió con fuerzas, deseando que nami nunca hubiese llegado, queriendo nunca haberla ayudado. Solo sufría y sufría... ya no tenía alma, su corazón estaba roto, osea, tampoco tenía corazón.

Sanji lo vio correr.

-por qué lloras luffy?!!! Que te pasó?!!! – se preocupó sanji.

-NADA!!! DEJAME!!!

Sanji no logró alcanzarlo, iba con tanta rabia que eso le daba adrenalina extrema.

**::::Canción mientras corre Luffy : Bad Boy – Cascada:::: -** **(X-Suyaraik-X : Si quieren bájenla por Internet para saber cómo es 0n)**

-Recordar las sensaciones?, recordar el día? mi corazón de piedra se rompía, mi amor funcionó lejos. Este es uno de los momentos en que sabía que sería algún otro. Mi amor dio vuelta alrededor y me caí. Ser mi mal niña, ser mi mujer, ser mi amante del fin de semana. Pero no ser mi amiga. Puedes ser mi mal niña, pero entiende que no te necesito en mi vida otra vez, no serás mi mal niña, seas mi mujer, ser mi amante del fin de semana. Pero no ser mi amiga, puedes ser mi mal niña, pero entiéndeme que no te necesito otra vez ¡¡Ningún día, no te necesito otra vez!! – decía luffy mientras corría angustiado. Lloraba y lloraba, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Pues nada. A luffy no le importaba el timbre, no le importaba llegar a clases... solo quería correr y olvidarse de su querida compañera NAMI ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ **Pobre Luffy!!! Que penita!! No me voy a perdonar por cómo lo deje!! Pobresitooo!! Yo lo kiero muuucho!! ** **Pero bueno... serán las cosas.** **Los LuNa me van a querer matar... porfa no lo hagan! Léanse el quinto capi y después el fic donde el summary va a decir que es la continuación de "La infancia siempre a sido dulce" y otras cosas... porfa no me dejen en mala! A penas tengo 12 años xDDD no me maten!!! Luffy va a estar bien... ¡¡¡se los prometo!!! Miren el segundo fic que no sé cuando lo voy a subir porque no lo eh hecho y van a ver los fanáticos de los LuNa que van a quedar más felices que nunca... ** **Saionaraa!! Los kiere mucho a todos: ** **X-Suyaraik-X ** **PD: NO CREAN QUE NO ME DA PENA ESTE CAPÍTULO!!! ToT **


	5. Una pequeña pareja se forma

**Una pequeña pareja se forma**

**Sé que dejé muy mal a luffy. Estará más calmado en este fic, no se preocupen por el!! Cuantas veces se los eh dicho?? Ajajaja bueno... los dejo con mi fic porque no se me ocurre qué decir... Chauu**

**PD: Quizás me demore para el segundo FIC porque tengo colegio ù.ú**

Nami quedó paralizada, se suponía que tenía que dejar a luffy bien, no mal! Todo era culpa suya. Se sentía pésimo, ya no quería nada.

Miró a sus pies y allí estaban. Las flores de luffy que había decorado con cariño. Eran 4 de color celestes, 8 de color amarillas y 6 de color blancas y estaban amarradas a un listón rojo, a ése listón, había una cartita enganchada con un palo que penetraba la hoja de la carta y el listón.

Nami agarró las flores y sacó el palo, la carta cayó y se abrió, nami no se había fijado en la carta y cuando cayó, noto que algo caía, se agacho, la recogió y la leyó:

"_mi querida amiga nami:"_

"_hola! te doy estas flores por nuestra amistad y _

_Porque también sabes que me gustas ja, ja, ja._

_Me vuelves tú muy feliz. Y cuando me acerco a ti _

_Me dan ganas de abrazarte con fuerzas n.n , hueles_

_Muy rico, a naranjas, sabias? Ja, ja._

_Tú amistad es muy importante para mí y me _

_Preguntaba si... si querías formar alguna parejita conmigo n.ñ _

_Je, je ya lo eh dicho. Me gustas mucho y no quiero dejarte, _

_Quiero estar contigo siempre y ayudarte cuando te sientas mal, _

_También poder acogerte cuando tengas miedo y pena, quiero _

_Ser tu compañero cuando te sientas muy sola... quiero vivir contigo _

_Una vida. Podemos progresar demasiado, eres muy diferente_

_A comparación con las otras niñas. Nunca eh sentido tal cosa por alguien_

_Y tú eres la afortunada de poder expresarme esa sensación de amor_

_Y que me hace quererte demasiado._

_Siempre pienso en ti y eso es muy dulce._

_Quiero sentirme tuyo, te voy a inventar un mundo donde_

_Viviremos felices que pensarás que es muy buena elección estar conmigo._

_Todo esto sería entre TÚ Y YO ♥._

_Te quiere DEMASIADO!! NO SABES CUANTO!! (YA QUE GUARDADO_

_UNA ESTRELLA EN EL CIELO QUE SE LLAMA NAMI Y CUANDO ME SIENTO SOLO_

_LA VEO CON_ _MUCHO AMOR) _

_Monkey_ _D. Luffy... más bien ... Luffy_

-Lu-Luffy – dijo nami tartamudeando y llenando la hoja con lágrimas. Apretó sus manos con fuerzas y por tal, la arrugó a los lados.

Nami se paró y dio media vuelta cabizbaja, por el pelo no se le veían los ojos. Avanzó lentamente hacia zoro.

-Nami... no te preocupes... – le dijo muy preocupado.

Nami simplemente no lo pescó y se fue caminando de largo con la carta en su mano izquierda.

-Nami!! No llores!! No te sientas culpable! Has hecho lo que crees que es correcto, ¿y? luffy no se tiene que poner así si es tú decisión – zoro corrió detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

Eso causó que nami llorara más. Zoro se desespero demasiado, no sabía que hacer.

-Vamos nami! Ya somos una parejita, no te pongas así... vamos a clases.

Nami se dio vuelta y abrazó a zoro con furor y él le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

-Ya...shh... tranquila nami – le dijo tiernamente y suavemente.

-no entiendes zoro!! Luffy quedó mal por mi culpa!! – nami mientras lloraba agarraba la polera de zoro con fuerzas.

-entiendo perfectamente. Después hablas con él... ahora quédate tranquila. Yo estaré contigo protegiéndote y consolándote – nami asistió con la cabeza y dejo de llorar pero seguía lagrimeando. Quedó tranquila pero inquieta por dentro, tenía que encontrar a luffy y hablarle.

Zoro puso una mano por el cuello de nami y se agachó, puso la otra mano en sus piernas y se paró de golpe, osea, tomó a nami en brazos y caminó hacía la sala de clases lentamente y con la mirada seria para al frente. Nami lo abrazaba del cuello y trataba de dejar de lagrimear.

Entraron a la sala y allí estaban todos sentados, menos luffy, eso hizo que nami llorara nuevamente, "pobre de luffy" pensaba ella.

Cuando entraron todos les hicieron un gemido de: "huy!! Una parejita nuevaa!! Ya que estaba nami tomada en brazos por zoro.

Pero no los tomaron en cuenta y zoro sentó a nami en su pupitre y zoro en el suyo.

Llegó vivi con luffy tomado de la mano y vivi lo abrazó y lo hizo sentarse en el pupitre al lado de nami.

Zoro miraba a nami con pena y nami seguía llorando y llorando.

Luffy sentía una pena tremenda en el corazón.

Vivi salió afuera a buscar algo y nami aprovechó.

-Luffy... estás bien? – preguntó nami llorando y mirándolo fijamente pero el solo miraba al frente con el seño fruncido y lagrimeando, pero menos que nami – luffy, no me ignores! Lo siento mucho! Por favor entiéndeme! –nami lloró amargamente. Pero luffy no respondía, seguía serio y con en seño fruncido – Luffy!!! Perdóname!! Perdón!!!

Luffy ignoraba e ignoraba, nami seguía diciéndole cosas pero luffy no hacía caso ni le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Todos estaban atentos a la situación y nadie hacía nada.

-LUFFY!!! YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO!!! NO DEJES QUE PASE ESTOOOO!! – gritó nami con fuerzas y llorando todavía.

Y luffy aún así, aunque estuviese molesto y enojado, le tomo la mano a nami con delicadeza y se dejó caer encima de ella lagrimeando amargamente.

Nami quedó petrificada, no dudó un segundo más y abrazó a luffy fuertemente y también llorando. Quedaron los dos así. Luffy entendiendo que no podía estar con nami nunca y Nami entendiendo la pena de luffy y que debía hacer algo... pero no se podía. Todo estaba hecho y nada se podía hacer... solo ser amigos.

-Yo también te quiero... y sufro mucho – habló por fin luffy.

-Igual que yo luffy, olvidemos esto! Elegí a zoro y bueno... lo siento mucho por ti... aún seremos muy buenos amigos y... gracias por la carta te lo agradezco mucho aunque también me ah hecho sufrir ya que me escribes cosas muy lindas y yo... te he roto el corazón.

-ya no se puede hacer nada... está roto... no hay algo que lo cure... pero bueno, te apoyo en seguir siendo amigos... yo igual te quiero mucho.

-Te amo... – le dijo dulcemente nami y lagrimeando aún.

-y yo igual... – luffy la miró fijamente.

Nami pensó un rato y quedó así unos instantes. Después le agarró la cara a luffy con dulzura y él quedó atónito. Nami se acercó de a poco y zoro que estaba mirando sabía lo que iba a pasar y tenía que aceptarlo y dejar que pasara, nami ya era su pareja y lo que iba a pasar no le iba a influir mucho.

Nami empezó a acercarse hacia luffy poco a poco. Luffy se estaba poniendo nervioso, que iba a hacer nami?

Nami sin importar de lo que pasara se acercó a luffy lo más me pudo y terminó por juntar sus delicados y tiernos labios con los de luffy.

El solo se quedó muy quieto y siguiéndole la corriente a nami. Solo era un beso normal, no era un beso chupeteado XD o de los que exageran... era uno tierno y dulce donde se expresaba todo el cariño que se tenían.

Los demás quedaron conmovidos por tal cosa, sanji igual sentía celos... pero nami era feliz así y no podía ser el celoso si nami estaba así.

Zoro miró hacia otro lado para no ponerse celoso.

Nami empezó a separarse de luffy de a poco y cuando quedaron mirándose, luffy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedo tranquilo.

-te entiendo nami... quédate con zoro... no te preocupes por mi ja, ja, estaré mejor que nunca, sé una pareja feliz con él... – luffy miró a zoro y él se acerco. Tomo la mano de nami y miro a luffy, los 2 se sonrieron y nami y zoro quedaron formados como una pareja.

Pasó una semana y nami era amiga de todos y se divertía mucho... pero llegó la hora en que Grenzo fue a buscarla. Todos lloraron y zoro le tomó la mano a nami y la llevó a una esquina.

-nami... tenemos que prometer una cosa antes de irte... – dijo zoro deprimido.

-claro... entiendo – nami estaba igual que él.

-primero – zoro le mostró su dedo índice – me tienes que jurar que después de 8 años, trataras de buscarme para estar juntos.

-claro – nami asintió con la cabeza.

-segundo – zoro mostró su otro dedo, haciendo que se vean 2 – no te enamorarás de alguien que no sea yo.

-obvio... te lo juro.

-y tercero – zoro mostró el tercer dedo – seguirás siendo como siempre y yo con luffy tendremos una tripulación cuando seamos mayores, e iremos a villa coco... entonces el primer juramento no lo cumplas... en ves de buscarnos, será que te quedarás allí durante 8 años... después te vamos a buscar... confía en nosotros.

-lo haré.

Nami y zoro se abrazaron fuertemente, grenzo le tomo la mano a nami y zoro con los demás veían como la silueta de nami desaparecía a lo lejos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Pobre de los demás!! Q pena q tu amiga se vaya así como así... bueno... como lo prometí, luffy está bien y lo será aun más en el segundo fic jajaja... nose me ocurre q decir xD solo que ojala que les haya gustado este fic y ojala que el segundo se lo lean también y q igual les guste... **

**Chauuuu!!! Los kiere demasiado: **

**X-Suyaraik-X **

**Porfa léanse el segundo FIC!! 0n**


End file.
